The Rescuers (Ren the God of Humor Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: Trailer 1: *Narrator: At last, after four years in production, comes the crowning achievement in Ren the God of Humor animation and storytelling, The Rescuers. *Dudley Puppy/Bernard: Look out! Here she comes! *Narrator: A bold new adventure. *Jessie/Madame Medusa: Where is she? Where is she? You get down there and find the big diamond OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT TEDDY AGAIN!!! *Kitty Katswell/Miss Bianca: That poor little girl. *Dudley/Bernard: We gotta find her and help her. *Narrator: Meet a cast of captivating new Ren the God of Humor characters. *North/Chairmouse: This emergency meeting of the International Rescue Aid Society is now in session. As you know, our society has never failed to answer a call for help. *Kitty/Bianca: Oh, Mr. North, please. Please, may I have this assignment? *Narrator: Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell, two secret agents on a date with destiny. Rafael the toucan, an airline pilot on the skills. *Dudley/Bernard: Are-are you hurt, sir? *Rafael/Orville: Nope. One of my better landings, bud. *Narrator: Berkeley. *Berkeley Beetle/Evinrude: (cough and charging): Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Narrator: The outworn beetle. *Kitty/Bianca: Poor Berkeley! Your carburator is all pooped out. *Narrator: With the voices of Rachael Lillis,... *Jessie/Madame Medusa: I've got to have the Devil's Eye! *Narrator: ...Jerry Trainor,... *Dudley/Bernard: Holy mackerel. Th-that's it! *Narrator: ...and Grey Delisle. *Kitty/Bianca: The Devil's Eye! *Narrator: You'll see action! Dazzling adventure! Here's all the warmth and charm of Ren the God of Humor animation at its best. *Rafael/Orville: Mayday! Mayday! *Narrator: Ren the God of Humor Productions' The Rescuers. *Spike/Luke: What's happening? *Bartok/Deacon Owl: Do they want us now? *King Julien XIII/Gramps: We're gonna have us a rip-snortin' fight! *Narrator: You absolutely, positively must see The Rescuers. *Rafael/Orville: (coughs) *Jessie/Madame Medusa: Or else! Coming soon to a computer near you! Trailer 2: *(Rafael panting) *Narrator: Meet Rafael the toucan, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell the secret agents, Kairi the desperate,... *(Water gushes at Little Kairi and sweeps her away) *Narrator: ...Berkeley the outworn beetle,... *Berkeley Beetle/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Narrator: ...Klump and Krusha,... *(Klump and Krusha growl) *Narrator: ...and the outrageous Jessie. *Jessie/Madame Medusa: I've got to have the Devil's Eye! *Dudley Puppy/Bernard: Holy mackerel. Th-that's it! *Narrator: Ren the God of Humor Productions' super-animated fantasy,... *Rafael/Orville: Mayday! *Narrator: ...The Rescuers! This summer on computers everywhere! Coming soon to a computer near you! Trailer 3: *Narrator: Coming to YouTube for the first time! *(Berkeley Beetle buzzing and revving) *Narrator: Ren the God of Humor's original classic, The Rescuers! *(Krusha growls) *Narrator: It's Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell on their very first rescue mission to save Kairi from Jessie! *Little Kairi/Penny: Put me down, Klump! *(Organ pops out Dudley Puppy) *Narrator: It's runaway fun and soaring Ren the God of Humor adventure! *Maurice/Digger: Where'd everybody go? (is stepped on by Spike) *Narrator: On land, on sea, and in the air! *Berkeley Beetle/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Rarity, Spike, Bunnymund, King Julien XIII, Maurice, and Bartok/Swamp Folks: Charge! *(Jessie is slammed against a steel pole) *Narrator: It's Ren the God of Humor's original classic, The Rescuers! Coming this summer to YouTube for the first time! Coming soon to a computer near you! Trailer 4: *Narrator: A classic adventure is coming to YouTube! *Kitty Katswell/Miss Bianca: So exciting! *Narrator: Ren the God of Humor's 23rd animated masterpiece, The Rescuers! *Berkeley Beetle/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Kitty/Bianca: Adventure! Thrills and sprees! *Narrator: Two pint-sized animals, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell,... *Kitty/Bianca: Hurry! *(Berkeley buzzing and revving) *Narrator: ...journey deep into the mysterious world in the bayou with their friends, Rafael... *Rafael/Orville: Sufferin' Sassafrass! *Narrator: ...and Berkeley Beetle. *(Berkeley buzzes) *Narrator: To rescue the young orphan girl, Kairi... *Little Kairi/Penny: Did you hear that, Teddy? *Narrator: ...from the evil Jessie! *Jessie/Madame Medusa: Bring her back, boys! *(James and Klump are shot in the rears) *Narrator: Leonard Maltin calls The Rescuers a breath of fresh air... *Zuba/Rufus: I bet my whiskers on it! *Narrator: ...with humor, imagination, and art... *(Rafael laughs) *Narrator: ...and a delightful cast of characters. *Kairi/Penny: Hello, Kitty! Hi, Dudley! *(Klump and Krusha are submerged in water) *Narrator: This summer, you can own all the adventure... *Dudley Puppy/Bernard: Hang on! *Rafael/Orville: Here we go! *Narrator: ...of this timeless Ren the God of Humor treasure. *(Spike yells) *Narrator: Ren the God of Humor's 23rd animated masterpiece, The Rescuers! Coming soon to a computer near you! Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcripts Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Rtgoh3 Transcripts Category:The Rescuers Trailers Category:Movie Theaters Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoofs